A vég határán
by DragonFanHun
Summary: Nem minden terv válik be, és vannak, amiknek a kimenetele végzetes. De ez nem jelenti azt, hogy ne lehetne helyrehozni a dolgokat, de ez nem olyan könnyű, mikor minden ellened van.
1. Prológus

**Sziasztok! Nemrég megnéztem a Zootropolis című animációs filmet és megragadott az ihlet. Így hát elkezdem ezt a kis történetet is.**

 **Előre szólok, hogy ebben a történetben elő fog fordulni gyilkolás, vagy akár tömegmészárlás, illetve káromkodás is lehetséges. Ez a Zootropolis egy sötétebb világa. Lesz benne depresszió, őrület, bánat, de azért öröm és szerelem is. Mindenesetre jó olvasást kívánok mindenkinek!**

* * *

Judy Hopps és Nick Wilde. Vannak különbségek közöttük. Az egyik egy aranyos, gyors észjárású kis szőrmók. A másik egy ravasz, vérmes ragadozó. Persze Zootropolis egy olyan város, ahol mindenki megtalálhatja a helyét. Itt a ragadozók már nem vadásznak, hanem együtt élnek növény- és mindenevő társaikkal. Judy és Nick bár különböznek, de mégis összehozta őket a sors.

Mi sem bizonyítja ezt jobban, minthogy együtt nyomozták ki, hogy mi történt Vidrovszki-val. Együtt derítettek ki mindent és bár a dolgok nem alakultak jól közöttük, és egy időre úgy tűnt, hogy mindennek vége, és a városon eluralkodott a félelem, egy szerencsés véletlennek köszönhetően a nyúl rájött, hogy mi okozza a ragadozók megvadulását. Nick és Judy kibékültek, majd miután megszerezték a fegyvert, elindultak a rendőrségre.

De még a múzeumból sem értek ki, ugyanis találkoztak Nyájasbari-val, aki város polgármestere lett. Kiderült, hogy ő áll a ragadozók megvadulása mögött. Bár a páros megpróbált elmenekülni, de az egyik kos belelökte őket egy nagyobb gödörbe, ami szintén egy kiállítás volt. Bari megszerezte a fegyvert és a rókára lőtte. Az megvadult és Judy-ra támadott.

A terv szerint ez csak színjáték volt, mert nem az eredeti méreg volt a fegyverben, de ők nem figyelték, hogy ezt a polgármester asszony kicserélte, és így Nick tényleg bekattant. Már majdnem elérte a nyulat, mikor Judynak feltűnt, hogy itt valami nem stimmel. Tudta, hogy meg kell bíznia Nickben, de egyszerűen érezte, hogy ebből nem fog semmi jó sem kisülni.

\- Nick... - könnyek gyűltek a szemeibe. - Ugye emlékszel még a kis trükkünkre? - súgta oda neki, de amaz nem reagált rá. Kész. Vége van. Ez nem fog beválni. Ezek a gondolatok villantak át, majd ezután a halál.

Mindeközben a bárány elmondta az ördögi tervét, amit fel is vettek a tollba rejtett hangfelvevővel. De ezzel nem sokra mennek, hacsak nem oldják meg ezt a helyzetet.

A róka már ott lihegett áldozata arcába, majd egy gyors mozdulattal összezárta állkapcsát a másik nyaka körül. Amaz felkiáltott, majd miután a ragadozó arrébb húzódott, vér kezdett el kispriccelni a harapás helyéről. Eközben megérkezett a rendőrség, akik lefogták Nicket. Ezután bevonszolták őt egy autóba, majd elhajtottak vele. A nyúl véres testét pedig csak egy tömegsírba rakták a többi áldozathoz, ami csak egy mély gödör volt a város mellett.

Zootropolis. Nemrég még a világ legjobb helyének tartották. De Nyájasbari miután megfertőzött szinte minden ragadozót, teljes káoszba taszította az egész várost. És egy idő után már nem bírta őket befogni. Így az lett, hogy a prédák azok rejtőzködtek. Alig mertek kimenni az utcára.

Viszont van még remény. Az egyik rendőr megtalálta Judy tollát, amin rajta volt a bizonyíték. El is mondta sok ismerősének és elvitte a rendőrségre is, de csak egyvalaki volt ott. Bogo. A többiek már eltűntek onnan búvóhelyeket keresni, több-kevesebb sikerrel. De a lényeg az, hogy voltak, akik tudták az igazságot. Elmentek a polgármester asszonyhoz, de ő a kosaival tőrbe csalta azokat, így megszerezte a tollat, amit el is pusztított azonnal.

Bár sikerült elmenekülniük, és meghúzni magukat a csatornarendszerben a belvárosban, mégis alig voltak néhányan. Viszont már volt céljuk. Visszaállítani Zootropolis korábbi berendezkedését.

* * *

 **Tudom, hogy rövid, de ez csak a prológus. Remélem azért tetszik! Majd jövök a kövi résszel valamikor!**


	2. Ébredés

**Itt is van az első "igazi" rész. Az előzőt csak egy amolyan összefoglalónak terveztem, tehát ez jóval hosszabb és tartalmasabb lesz.**

* * *

Valahol a város mellett, egy hullagödörben, ahova az áldozatokat dobták, mielőtt még a teljes káosz eluralkodott. A környék bűzlött a hullaszagtól. A legtöbb tetem megtépázott volt és mindent vér és egyéb maradványok borítottak. Főhősnőnket is ide dobták. De nem ő volt az utolsó. Még néhány kisebb-nagyobb növényevő került a nyúl tetemére, aki viszont nem halt meg.

Kinyitotta a szemeit. Azonnal egy sötét testet látott meg, és ahogy lassan újra érezni kezdett mindent a fájdalomérzet is előjött. Nem csak a nyakán levő sebek fájtak, de az egyik karját sem érezte. Azon ugyanis egy elefántnak az egyik lába volt, ami valószínűleg, eltörte azt a végtagját, mikor beledobták az óriás növényevő tetemét. Szerencséjére rajta, csak kisméretű állatok halott maradványai voltak, amiket gyorsan le is lökött magáról.

Bal kezét pedig megpróbálta kihúzni, de csak hatalmas fájdalmak árán sikerült. Mindenesetre szabad volt. Ahogy megnézte nem volt nagyon magas a lyuk fala, így kiugorhatott rajta. Ez sikerült is, de a földet érés után azonnal el is esett. Orrát most csapta meg először a vér és hulla szaga. Hirtelen rosszullét fogta el. Először csak köhögött, de aztán már hányt is. Csak mivel már nem evett napok óta (hiszen "halott" volt), így még rosszabb volt. Éhes volt, de úgy érezte, hogy nem bírna enni.

Mindenesetre el kellett innen mennie. Itt már nem tudna semmit sem csinálni. De a városba nem mehet. Halottnak tartják. Legalábbis ez eléggé egyértelmű gondolat, ha már egy ilyen helyen ébredt fel. Először nem is akarta elhinni, hogy él. Kezét a nyakára tette, ahol még mindig ott voltak a harapásnyomok, de a vérzés már egy ideje elállt.

Megköszönte magának, hogy ilyen gyorsan cselekedett. Amikor rájött, hogy ez már nem színjáték, gyorsan megragadott egy maréknyi műfüvet, és mindkét oldalt a nyakához szorította. Ezután reflexszerűen az arcom elé tettem a kezeim, de néhány szál ott maradt. Az menthetett meg. Bár a róka fogai átjutottak rajta, de így legalább nem érte el sem a gerincoszlopom, és nem is lettek annyira mély sebek.

Bár szerette volna azt hinni, hogy Nicknek is köze volt ahhoz, hogy nem kapott halálos sebet, be kellett vallania magának, hogy ez hazugság. Abban a helyzetben csakis a fürge észjárása és a hatalmas szerencséje volt vele.

Még mindig csak állt ott tanácstalanul. Otthon is valószínűleg hallották a híreket, szóval arra sem lenne jó ötlet elindulni. Pár percig még töprengett, aztán úgy döntött, hogy elindul Zootropolisba. Nem kell, hogy lássák ahhoz, hogy információt szerezzen. A városhatár nem volt messze, így hamar elérte, de még nem is sejtette, hogy mi minden megváltozott.

Esőerdő körzet. Már nem volt igaz rá ez az állítás teljesen. A növényeken már látszott, hogy megviselte őket, hogy pár napja már nem működnek az esőgépek. Ahogy sétált egyre jobban elkezdett félni. A kocsik csak ott álltak az úton, vagy éppen valahol a közelében voltak felborítva, szétszedve, illetve egyéb olyan állapotban, hogy a roncstelepek már versengenének érte.

Lassan kezdett sötétedni. És a hőmérséklet is egyre jobban hűlt. Judy elkezdett vacogni. Ruhája szakadt volt, vékony és véres. Alig sétált néhány száz métert az úton, mikor valami zörejt hallott. Amikor arra figyelt, amerről hallani vélte a hangot, meglátta, hogy ott jobban rezegnek a növények, mint máshol. Ezután egy szempárt is meglátott. Azután pedig már a fejet is. Egy puma. Egy megvadult ragadozó. Lassan közeledett felé. Teljesen meztelen volt, mint azok az állatok, akik a naturalista klubba jártak. Csakhogy ő nem ott volt és égett a szemében, hogy ő most levadássza ezt a prédát.

A nyúl futásnak eredt és bár minden lépés fájdalmas volt, de az adrenalin ezt tompította. Az úton futott, kikerülve azt a néhány autót, ami éppen ott volt. A puma üldözte őt és egyre közeledett a lányhoz. Judy tudta, hogy innen csak a szerencse mentheti meg, ami neki kedvezett, hiszen megpillantott egy kisebb üreget az út mellett, amibe be is ugrott. Üldözőjének esélye sem volt, hogy utánamenjen. Látta, ahogy leült, majd kis idő múlva, miután rájött, hogy itt semmit sem tehet, elballag és eltűnik a másik oldalon.

Kicsit kifújta magát. Régen volt már ilyen. Az ő életében a menekülés a ragadozók elől kiesett, mint sok más társánál is, hiszen már több ezer éve élnek egymás mellett békében. Miután úgy érezte, hogy megnyugodott, észrevette, hogy ez nem csak egy kis lyuk, hanem egy alagút. És azok általában vezetnek valahová, így hát, lassan és biztosan elindult felfedezni a járatot. Másmerre nem nagyon mehetett. Valószínűleg korábbi üldözője még a közelben van és könnyen megérezheti, ha kimászik. Illetve, ahol egy ragadozó van, ott a közelben mások is lesznek.

 _Hogy megváltozott ez a csodás hely néhány nap alatt..._ Ilyen gondolatokkal fedezte fel ezt a szűk helyet. Igazából nem ment mélyre, mikor valamiféle fényt látott. Először óvatosan akarta megközelíteni a kijáratot, de beszakadt alatta a föld, így egy terembe zuhant. Egy sikolyt hallott, majd mozgolódást. Mikor felkelt körbenézett. Egy rémült rágcsálócsaládot látott maga előtt. Két szülő, meg egy gyermek. Furcsállta, hogy itt vannak az esőerdőben, hiszen nekik egy külön városrész van kialakítva. Meg azért valószínűleg nem csak egy gyerekük van, szóval a többi elveszett, vagy ami rosszabb, megették őket.

\- He-Hello... Bocsánat a hirtelen betörésért... de éppen menekültem, és... - itt elkezdett sírni. Eszébe jutott legkedvesebb barátja, aki néhány nappal korábban ellene fordult. Igaz, hogy nem saját akaratából, tehát ezért nem fogja hibáztatni őt. Azt kívánta magában, hogy még ne legyen késő. Hogy megtalálja és újra a régi Nick legyen belőle.

\- Nagyon megijedtünk! De minden rendben lesz! Beszélgessünk egy kicsit. Talán segíthetnénk egymásnak! - az apuka közeledett a nyúl felé, majd nyújtotta a kezét. Amaz viszonozta ezt, majd pedig leültek. - Figyelj! Nem tudom, hogy hogyan kerültél ide, de az a helyzet, hogy mihamarabb el kell tű... - a rágcsáló szeme felcsillant egy pillanatra, majd elámult. - Várjunk csak! Te ismerős vagy! Judy Hopps. - ahogy kimondta a nevet néma csönd lett úrrá a teremben.

\- Igen... Én... Nem haltam meg. - nem tudott mást mondani. A rémült állatok csak bámulták őt. - Most biztos féltek, hogy hogyan lehetek itt. Ez egy elég furcsa történet szerintem. De segítség kell! Azt sem tudom, hogy mi történt. Kérlek... - hangja elcsuklott és szemei megteltek könnyel. Őrá gondolt. A társára, a barátjára, sőt már több volt neki, mint csak egy barát.

\- Jól van! Nyugodj meg. - az apuka odament hozzá és megpróbálta megnyugtatni. Bár a ragadozók tértek vissza a régi életmódjukhoz, ez természetesen kihatott a növényevőkre is (meg persze a mindenevőkre). - Üljünk le és beszéljük meg ezt. Bár elvadultunk újra, de ez még nem teljes és visszafordíthatatlan folyamat.

\- Szóval... - kezdte a nyúl, miután elhelyezkedtek. - Gondolom kíváncsiak vagytok, hogy miért vagyok itt. - a hallgatók bólintottak. - Rendben. Elmondom, de aztán ti is válaszoljatok nekem oké? - ismételten bólintottak. - Nos... A helyzet az, hogy a ragadozók nem csak úgy vadultak meg. Nyájasbari műve, aki egy növénynek kivonta a hatóanyagát és azzal megfertőzi a ragadozókat. Ezzel akart hatalmat szerezni. És ahogy látom sikerült neki. Megpróbáltam megállítani, de ellenem fordította, azt, aki mindvégig segített nekem. - ennyi volt röviden. Hogy azután mi történt nem tudhatta, hiszen éppen "halott" volt. Nem akart emlékezni a végére. Sőt az egészet elfelejtené, de még nem teheti. Még mindig tart az ügye, függetlenül, hogy az időkorlátja lejárt. De ez már nem számít.

\- Ez elég érdekes. De ha tényleg ez az igazság, akkor az a bárány csak a pusztulást hozta ránk. Egyáltalán mit akart ezzel elérni? Mert nincs éppen a helyzet magaslatán. Majd meglátjuk. Mindenesetre elmondom, hogy mi történt.

A kis rágcsáló felállt, elment, majd néhány másodperccel később két pohárral tért vissza. Mindkettő teli volt vízzel, amit meg is ittak. Bár a nyúlnak ez csak egy kortyot jelentett, de nem is kellett neki több. Megköszönte az innivalót, majd a poharat maga mellé tette, biztos távolságra, hogy véletlenül se törje össze.

\- Akkor el is mondom, hogy mi történt. - ezután bele is kezdett egy kisebb történetbe. - Éppen egy kisebb kocsikázáson voltunk a legidősebb fiammal. Szerette volna látni a város ezen részét, ezért elvittük. A többiek pedig otthon vannak a nagyszülőkkel. Remélem, hogy nem esett bajuk, bár... na mindegy, most nem ez a téma. Tehát! Éppen úton voltunk, mikor a rádióban jött egy hír, miszerint megvadult ragadozók vannak a városban mindenütt és nem tudják őket leállítani. Ahogy lement ez az adás, azonnal elindultunk haza. Ilyennel biztos nem viccelnének. És nem is tették. Valahonnan egy párduc ugrott elénk és fellökte az előttünk haladó autót. Mi próbáltuk elkerülni, hogy nekimenjünk, na nem mintha bármi kárt okoztunk volna neki, csak, hogy nekünk ne legyen bajunk. Amíg másokat ölt meg, addig mi elfutottunk. Akkor találtuk meg ezt a kis barlangot, vagy minek nevezzem. Persze teljesen üres volt, így néha kimentem és szétnéztem a közelben, hátha találok valamit. Sikerült hoznom fényforrást, meg némi élelmet. De semmi mást. Így is nagyon kockázatos volt, és nem akarok meghalni. Tudom, hogy ez nem valami sok infó, de én is csak ezt tudom. Félek visszatérünk a vad, múltbéli életünkhöz, hacsak nem teszünk valamit.

Judy nem erre számított, de ez is elég infó volt neki. Ebből ki tudta következtetni, hogy miért van a város romokban. Ez is elég volt neki. Vagyis majdnem. Valahogy véget kell ennek vetnie. Lehet, hogy a polgármester a hibás mindezért, de ők kockáztattak túl sokat. _Nicknek ott kellett volna hagynia engem! Elmegy a rendőrökhöz és mindenre fény derül. Viszont mi inkább a rizikósabb megoldást választottuk és ez lett a vége._ Ilyen gondolatok jártak Hopps fejében. Meg az, hogy hol lehet róka barátja, és mi történt vele. _Az a kurva bárány! Ha bármi rosszat tett vele én élve fogom megnyúzni!_ Ismét könnybe borultak a szemei. Csak ült és zokogott a maga tehetetlensége miatt.

Semmi sem jutott eszébe, amivel megoldhatná Zootropolis eddigi legnagyobb problémáját. Újra és újra átélte fejben az a nagy baklövést. A szeme hirtelen felcsillant.

\- A toll! - kiáltott fel, majd miután látta az értetlenkedő arcokat, sóhajtott egyet. - Van egy tollam, ami képes hangfelvételt készíteni! De azt elvesztettem még a múzeumban. Ha megtalálnám, akkor talán sikerülne legyőzni Nyájasbarit és...

\- De várj csak! - vágtak közbe kicsit durván a magyarázkodásába. - Egyrészt, kinek vinnéd el a bizonyítékot? A legtöbb rendőr vad, vagy halott tudomásom szerint. Vagyis gondolom ez történt, ha már nem tudtak úrrá lenni a káoszon. Másrészt meg, azzal, hogy lebuktatod a Polgármester Asszonyt, még nem oldod meg a ragadozóügyet.

\- Igaz, de ha megoldunk egy gondot több erőnk lesz koncentrálni a többire.

Judy újra elemében érezte magát. És már csak két dolog hajtotta. Orvosolni ezt a helyzetet. De előtte még meg kellene találnia Nick Wilde-t. A rókát, aki idegesítő, de érző szívvel rendelkező társa lett. És bár félt bevallania magának, de legbelül tudta, hogy mélyebb érzelmek is kötik őt hozzá.

Hatalmasat ásított.

\- Esetleg itt maradhatnék pihenni egy kicsit? - miután igenleges választ kapott, csak lefeküdt a földre, majd elaludt.

* * *

 _Szagok. Préda. Vér. Ösztön. Judy..._

Ezek futottak le egy róka elméjében. Megállás nélkül, csak ezekre tudott gondolni. Valahol a belvárosban, egy földalatti létesítményben, lekötve, egy zárt teremben. Egy vad ragadozó, egy ravasz bestia. Nick Wilde. Aki nemrég még Judy Hopps rendőrtiszttel nyomozott. Most meg... Ezzé vált. Valahol mélyen ott volt benne a régi személyisége. De ő csak érzékelte a külvilágot, de nem tudta irányítani a testét. Nem tudott úrrá lenni az ősi ösztönein, az ősi ragadozó génjein.

Látta, ahogy Judy még ügyesen játssza a szerepét a múzeumban. Próbálta figyelmeztetni, hogy nem jött be a terv, de sehogy sem sikerült. Utána pedig... megtörtént. Látta, ahogy elharapja a kicsi nyuszinak a nyakát. Érezte a vér ízét a szájában. Aztán, ahogy elkapják, majd elviszik valahová. Itt van már napok óta. Az egész helység bűzlik az ürüléktől és húgyszagtól, de őt ez nem zavarja. Küzd, hogy legyőzze a késztetését, de képtelen rá. Retteg, hogy a régi Nick teljesen eltűnik majd. És attól is fél, hogy kiszabadul és még többen halnak meg.

De tehetetlen. Csak abban reménykedik, hogy valaki, valami csoda folytán megmenti a várost. De ennek nem nagy a valószínűsége. Bár számára már mindegy. A lány, aki hitt benne és elfogadta olyannak, amilyen halott. HALOTT. És Ő ölte meg. Képtelen lesz normálisan élni nélküle.

Érzi, ahogy teste fárad, ahogy folyamatosan próbál kijutni. Végül beletörődik a helyzetébe. _Meg kell oldanom ezt az ügyet. Érte._ a testtel együtt - ami az övé, de nem tudja irányítani - lepihen.

* * *

 **Nos íme! Remélem, hogy elnyerte a tetszéseteket!**


End file.
